memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FanJoe1970
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 20:13, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Forum:Which TOS ep had the alien woman fascinated with Chekov's surname? If I recall correctly, there's a TOS episode in which an alien is talking with Chekov, and when she asks him his name and he replies with "Chekov," she repeats it as "Cheek-oof." He smiles nervously and corrects her, but she repeats her own pronunciation of his surname, "Cheek-OOf!" She was enjoying making him blush. I remembered it as Chekov's drill thrall in Gamesters of Triskelion, but I recently watched that episode and didn't see any conversation at all between Chekov and his drill thrall. I was watching the hi-definition remaster of Gamesters of Triskelion, so I suppose there is some possibility that this new version edited out the scene with Chekov and his drill thrall...but this seems very unlikely. The other possibility (presuming my recollection of the remembered scene is anywhere close to accurate) is that I am mistaken about the episode, and that the alien I remember was actually in an episode other than "Gamesters." Thoughts? -- FanJoe1970 18:47, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Well FanJoe1970, It was and you are also correct about the scene "it is a nice name...cheek-oof" is exactly what the Drill Thrall says. Were you watching the dvd version of the episode (i'm not sure it's out) otherwise they just cut the scene. :) — Morder 19:07, 26 August 2008 (UTC)